Bustin' Your Chops
by StephStew
Summary: Figuring out your path in life is hard enough. But when you have Edward Cullen, childhood friend and co-worker, who acts like a "man-child" and follows you like a lost puppy, things tend to get a little hectic. It certainly makes dating a lot tougher.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**I hope you give this story a chance. It was written for fun, but also to make you laugh, or at least smile! **

**Let's see where these 'Terrible Two' take us, shall we?**

**Away we go...**

* * *

><p>What do you call a person who constantly checks their cell phone for a missed call or text, even though, the ringer is at its loudest setting and although wanting to believe differently, you know for a fact that no one has made the effort to contact you?<p>

That's right, silly me.

_Sad. Pathetic. Ridiculous. All of the above._

It's summer dammit. My phone should be ringing off the hook, making plans to head to the beach, or choosing what parties to hit up later tonight. Granted, I only just did roll out of bed around 11 a.m. on a Saturday morning. And my ass is now currently and pleasantly parked on my couch with a paper plate of microwaved Chicken Tetrazzini left over from last night's dinner, wearing black, loose fitting capris yoga pants and a white Phoenix t-shirt with holes in it. Not to mention, my hair is up in a messy ponytail, my feet are barefoot and I'm half watching _E.T. The Extra-terrestrial_ as I stuff my face.

Alice would shit a brick if she saw what I was wearing. Not that she dictates what I should wear or anything, but its fun to see her give me looks of disdain when I'm dressed like this.

I don't even like E.T. I just like the part where he eats the Reese's Pieces but that part has long since passed. I was now watching Elliot and his friends escape the cop cars on their bikes. I did notice that one of my childhood favorite movies was coming on after this._ Damn, Don Bluth. The Land Before Time is so sad; but c'mon, how awesome is Little Foot?_ I'm so glad my Dad picked out these movie channels for me when he was picking out his sports channels for himself. I get to watch shows like _Camelot, Game of Thrones, Shameless, Nurse Jackie and United States of Tara _on top of watching movies. I'm still sad that _The Tudors_ ended.

Damn, I watch a lot of TV.

Speaking of my Dad, he's working. He doesn't always work weekends, but it's likely that he will, given the chance. It's been one full week of summer, and I since I sleep in late, I usually only see him when he's getting home from the station. I have the whole house to myself during the day, I'm pretty excited. Not that I'm going to throw parties or anything but I can pretend that I'm a house owner.

Normally, I'd be doing a full top to bottom house cleaning on Saturdays, but given that Dad wasn't that messy of a person and because I did some picking up yesterday out of Summer boredom since Alice finally decided to take the plunge and go out with Jasper and didn't have time for me right now. I kind of gave myself a free pass today. I pull my weight around here and take care of grocery shopping, so it's justified.

I thought about getting a summer job but most of the high school kids beat me to it. Charlie didn't mind that I wasn't working. It was nice that he wasn't making me feel guilty over the fact because I know most parents would. I was taking the summer off from community college, so I literally had nothing but time. Plus, I wanted my Dad to not have to worry about paying for classes and books for once. I wasn't going to tell him that though, it would just make him feel like he wasn't providing as a parent, which he was doing a really good job. His income was enough to keep us content.

E.T. was waving goodbye to Elliot as his heart glowed orangey-red through his alien skin when there was a knock on my door. It irritates me when people knock. I mean there's a perfectly good door bell right there, yet no one uses it.

That being said, I knew _exactly_ who it was. He purposely knocks now because he knows I hate it so much. It's my fault for telling him that though. We live to torment each other. It's a hate/hate relationship that we both can't get enough of.

I blatantly disregarded the bum on my front porch when I open the door, fully prepared to tell Cullen to fuck off, but that changes when my eyes were drawn to the basket was holding in front of him like it was a ticking bomb.

From where I stood just inside the door I glimpsed four tiny fury, breathing balls, cuddled together. My heart instantly felt like a stick of butter slowly melting inside my chest. I felt an 'Aww' ready to pop out of my mouth because almost nothing is cuter than four tiny kittens sleeping huddled together. Couldn't be more than two weeks old.

My happy thoughts vanished when _he_, neighborhood from across the street and two houses down, the bane of my life ever since coming to live here as a kid spoke to me. "Your cat had kittens. _Here._" He shoved the basket into my hands, taking a few steps back.

Yeah. Over the years, we've stopped bothering with the pleasantries, we don't have the time; especially, when we mean business and one of us is about to chew the head off the other person. I think it's because we've known each other _so_ long. I'm a little surprised by this, but not a whole lot. I don't even _own_ a cat.

I stepped from the doorway onto the porch, "What? There's no way these belong to me Edward. I don't even have a cat." I look down into the basket as I carefully settle it on my hip, trying not to bounce the kittens around too much. I spot one that looks incredibly familiar and narrow my eyes at Edward discreetly.

I know for a fact that he has an all black cat with three white feet and white chest and whiskers. It's always over here eating the hard cat food I leave out in a bowl on the porch for the random strays in the neighborhood. The familiar looking kitten is the spitting image of his daddy.

"_Really_? Then how come I saw the _same_ cat that comes and goes from _your_ house bolt from backyard today?" He looks to the food and water dishes on the corner of the porch with an accusing raised eyebrow and a finger pointed in the direction of his hard evidence; the rectangular hole that's missing the screening.

I pop my hip out and place my empty hand on it. "Just because there's a cat that lives under my house doesn't mean it's mine you idiot."

It's true that my house is a raised foundation, and the space under my house is only just a crawl space for repairing the network of pipework down there. There isn't even enough room to stand. I can't help it if animals seek refuge with me. And who am I to deny them? Edward _knows_ I have this like…bizarre Animal Kingdom thing going on under my house. Yet, he acts so surprised when he finds out about it. He does it just so he can start a fight. That's fine with me…I'm game.

"Do you know how close they came to being eaten this morning? You're lucky I went out there to mow the lawn when I did. My dog was about to tear them apart. I rather _not_ wake up to animal parts scattered across my backyard, thank you very much…And I say they're yours because they look _exactly_ like the one you're harboring."

What a sack of crap. His dog is the F-ing sweetest thing. Jack Daniels was probably cuddled up right along with them when Edward found them. He just _wishes_ he was as vicious as he claims. He just barks a lot, which scares people, but I know better.

I bring the edge of the basket up to my face just enough to have my eyes still exposed and peering at a very irritated Edward. I muster up my best 'baby kitten' voice and pretend to be the kittens talking to Edward.

"_You saved us from that big bad mean dog! You must really, really __**love**__ us Edw_-"

"Bella!"

Shit. Someone's not very playful today. By _someone_, I mean _Edward_.

I'm going to ignore the fact the three of the kittens remarkably look just like the tabby that resides under me. I think it's a tabby anyway. I just call her Tiger-cat. I haven't seen her in a few weeks, and now I know why; she was having kittens his Edward's backyard. I'm not going to fucking admit to it though.

"Ok. _One_, you're dog won't even bite his own _fleas_ let alone shred apart baby kittens. And _two,_" I point out the all black kitten with a white chest and two white paws, "This one looks _exactly_ like _your_ cat. How do you explain that, huh?"

"_No_, you stupid cupcake._ I_ don't have a cat. Sylar is _moms_ and you damn well know it."

Esme, for some reason or another was _very_ into watch the TV show _Heroes._ She named the cat after the villain on the show. However, he's an outdoor that has taken a liking to the Cullen's a couple years back.

"Right. You're cat knocked up the one under my house. That's _your_ cat's fault since he's the one with the dick, so these belong to you."

I hold out the basket of kittens and he doesn't even move an inch. He just stands there giving me one of those 'don't even try it' looks and shoves his hands into his jeans pockets, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"You're cat's a damn slut. I've seen her up and down this neighborhood working it. Just the other damn day I saw it hanging around Newton's yard." Edward peers into the basket eyeing the kittens crucially and jabbing a pointed index finger down at them. "I'll be damned if your cat had _Newton_ babies. You need to get her fixed."

I balk at the thought. Does he even know how hard it is to catch a feral cat?

"Why the hell should my cat get fixed? Yours is the one knocking everyone else up! You should get _your_ cat fixed."

"I'm not going to take him to get his _balls_ chopped off, are you insane? That just…goes against nature."

"What! Like getting my cat fixed wouldn't go against nature by taking away her choice to have babies? You're fucked up. Sylar is a damn whore just like you."

Oh yeah, I've seen Edward with skanks galore.

"You jealous all of a sudden, Swan? I told you, you could come play with me anytime…"

Edward stepped closer opening up his arms up to me, but I didn't trust the bastard to not pull some kind of shit. He's always made crazy sexual comments towards me, mostly because he knows it bugs the shit out of me. I learned to stop reacting to it because it gives him satisfaction when I do. I shifted the basket of kittens in front of me to stop whatever he had planned.

"Knock it off Edward. We have to get them back. They're too small to be away from her." I said pointedly.

This is the way we are. It's been like this since our childhood. We love to annoy each other. Both of us will purposely say shit – no matter how dumb, just to get a rise out of the other because we like to see who will lose their shit first. I'm convinced that we find the tiniest thing just so we can take it to the other person to fight about it.

I have often asked the question, '_What the fuck is wrong with us?'_

There's no way I'm going to keep these cats, giving them away for adoption isn't an option either. If I called animal control, they'd just take them to the pound. I've never called them, and I don't think I ever will. Yeah, I make threats towards the animals under my house, but it's out of love. I would never act on it.

Let's put it this way, I don't like or dislike cats. I feel indifferent towards animals in general. However, that doesn't mean I'm not willing to care for an animal in need, or whatever the case may be; because lets face it, every animal that finds it way to me has it's over special story.

"I agree. That's way too much pussy to handle, even for me."

I stared at him with an unblinking glare, and pursed un-amused lips.

"Fuck, ok fine. How are we gonna do this?"

I'm glad to know that I have him trained so well. He knows he's going to help me whether he wants to or not.

I look into the basket in my hands again and gently run my hand along all four of the kittens little fluffy bodies. I'm kind of sad that I have to do this because their so sweet and small. Once they're back with their mother, they'll be skittish around people, just like her.

"I have an idea. Hopefully it'll work."

I set the basket down amongst the flowers of the flowerbed that surrounds the porch by the opening that leads to under my house. I go to sit with Edward on the other side of the porch to wait and see if the Tiger-cat will come out. Edward keeps saying that it won't work since we've touched them, but I'm a believer in blind faith. Plus, if it doesn't work, then I guess I'm screwed and have four baby kittens to take care of.

About 20 minutes later, after diligently watching the hole and keeping absolutely still, and quiet and telling Edward to shut up because he keeps going off about the fact that we literally just had a cat-fight about cats, the Tiger-cat pokes her head out of the hole from my house. She sees the basket and sniffs the air and then starts meowing. After a minute the babies starts to wake up and cry back at their mother with their tiny baby voices.

Edward starts elbowing me when the mom cat grabs the first kitten by the neck and drags it under the house.

"Oh fuck, this is like some serious Discovery channel or Animal Planet shit."

I slap away his jabbing elbow, but smile on the inside because his excitement is adorable and because I know underneath his dumbass exterior, he's got a heart.

It takes about another hour for the mom to take back the rest of her kittens under the house. Edward and I sit on the porch enjoying the weather and watching a few scant cars pass by.

"Mom needs a receptionist at the office this summer; she wanted me to ask you. Are you interested?"

Esme asked me to work for her last summer as a last resort when her receptionist had a crisis that involved her extended family back in Ohio. I don't know what happened exactly, just that Esme said she wasn't coming back. I made some awesome money working for her in the office, and I actually enjoyed it. I felt like a real twenty-two year old working woman, not like a regular young adult my age who worked at the grocery story or in retail at the mail.

Edward usually works for his mom's refractory service company during the summer whenever they're a man short. Edward hates taking classes in the summer. He goes to job-sites in Seattle sometimes, repairing boilers or furnaces with a crew of other guys. They wear hard hats and their work shirts are red with the company name on the back written in gold color lettering.

_Gold Coast._

I have a couple of shirts in my dresser already from when Edward would crash on my couch after a long shift. He'd take off the work shirt and just fall asleep in his undershirt. I'd wash them for him while he napped just because, but he'd forget to take them home sometimes.

Whenever Edward would stop by my desk, it made me see how we both would be in the real world, with real jobs, acting like adults. It was interesting. The best part was that I got to pass out paychecks, which meant I got to see _every_ one of those guys. I don't know if Esme knew this or not, but she had a lot of hot young men working for her. A few were married; and were older, some had girlfriends, and many were _oh so single._ And being receptionist meant that those strong, strapping men traipsed by my desk all day, either coming from or going to their next job-site.

Sweaty, dirty, slightly darker skin, wearing their tan work boots.

_Down kitty._

I guess it wouldn't hurt to work for her again. I could earn some money for next semester, Edward's going to be working there anyway, and Esme is the best to work for. Alice is busy getting into Jasper's pants…

"Jessica quit already? Why can't your mom keep a receptionist, she's like…super nice."

Edward shrugged and tilted his head back to face the sun. "I think she purposely hired Jessica because she knew she wouldn't last. She had to have an excuse before she could ask you to fill in."

I laughed and shook my head.

"When does she want me to start?"

"A few weeks. Just a couple days a week though. Said she wanted to you to be able to enjoy a little bit of your summer."

Good ole' Esme. Treats me better than my own mother. Renee was to busy being selfish to give a shit about me or my Dad. She bolted out of her the first chance she got. That worked for me because I'm better off without her. Dad moved us up here from Arizona after Renee split when I was about two years old. I barely remember her. Esme, Carlisle and Edward Cullen have been in my life, and have been like my extended family ever since. We all work around the fact that Edward and I hate each other's guts.

"Let her know I'll be there. Where is she anyway?"

"Grocery store."

It was quiet once again. We were back to just enjoying the silence with each other.

"You look _hot,_ Swan." He said, referring to my lazy wear, and possibly my slightly stubbly legs.

I tilt my head to the side, looking at him sideways with squinted eyes and pat him on head faux-adoringly, "Only the best for you."

As an after thought, I add, "Besides, it's Saturday," and shove his head. Edward ignores it, but mimics my remark in a squirrely voice, wiggling his head with just barely shaggy hair left to right.

"So, you can't look nice even one day out of the week? Just wanna look nasty all the time."

"Shut up. I look good when _I _want to. Not because someone _else_ wants me to."

I've never given a shit what I looked like in front of him. Sometimes I looked really good, and other times; like now, I don't. I know who I am, and I don't have to prove or put on a show for anyone. I get really dolled up when I'm in the office with Esme. You never know when you'll catch someone's eye.

"Hey, Bella?"

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Just admit you have a cat."

I looked away from him smiling lightly and nodded. I don't want to admit it, I never do, but he knows how I am and he's right.

"I have a cat."

* * *

><p><strong>This story isn't about cats! LOL There' more to come with Edward and Bella with their jobs and their crazy hate-friendship.<strong>

**You are required to leave a review : )**

**TWITTER: StephStew1**


	2. Chapter 2

**7/15/2011**

The situation in chapter 1 with the basket of kittens really did happen to me. However, my neighbor was a woman. Also, I'm not a crazy cat lady. LOL

I do have a direction for this story, but I'm taking my time with setting it up with each chapter.

For those who don't follow me on twitter, I tweet pics that relate to the chapters. For chapter 1, I posted pics of the kittens (the ones my neighbor brought over), and of what Bella's "adopted" cat and Edward's "family" cat looks like.

**TWITTER: StephStew1**

The end of this chapter may seem a little serious, but don't worry. I have many funny/happy times ahead!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>My lungs felt like there was fire in them, my mouth felt parched even though I guzzled down a glass of water before I came out here. My arms were covered in a fine layer of tiny beads of moisture, and the hair around my face and back of my neck were slowly dripping beads of sweat as I hustled along with my iPod buds shoved into my ears with my feet matching the beat.<p>

I managed to haul my lazy ass out of bed a little earlier than I normally would to combat the heat that I was now immersed in. Apparently, that mattered very little because it was still hot as fuck, despite the time, and being on a Treadmill wasn't making the situation any better. The hulky contraption lived buried underneath all the shit my Dad crammed in the garage during the winter months while I stayed inside and hibernated this Christmas, but I made him unearth it for me last week and had him set it out on the back patio for me. I've used it an impressive five times, and today makes number six.

Edward said he was amazed I didn't give up after the first day.

It was one, of my very few goals that I had planned for this summer. I didn't have a body issue, but I'm certain Carlisle, and all his infinite wisdom would say I had health issues waiting in the wings, waiting to make themselves known. His worry stems from the fact that I eat the most unhealthiest food, like greasy hamburgers and oily fries with his son – which he's seen first hand too many times to count over the years, and that I have either little, to absolute zero physical activity. However, I will say I'm not _as bad_ as Edward, since he drinks soda with his combo meals, while I firmly stick to drinking water. I do have _some_ concerns regarding my own health. After all, Red Dye No. 5 is one of many things Edward and I don't see eye to eye on.

Carlisle's a doctor. Not _my_ doctor, but it's all the same. You know how there's 'Dr. Mom', which Esme completely rocks at by the way. She worked her magic on me and Edward when we had an epic bicycle accident when we were stupid kids. Well, it's like that with Carlisle. He's Dr. Dad, literally.

I've been trying to get Edward to join me in my 'get health_ier_ mission' but he's hard set in his ways. He said eating a salad for lunch with the guys on the job-site he's on is just begging to get his ass beat. I asked him if he would like to tell talk to the guys about it, but the fucking dick just shook his head and howled with laughter.

Let's see if I ever try to help him out _ever_ again. Stupid ungrateful dick.

For now, it's just me doing this for my own personal health and for Carlisle's peace of mind.

When the Treadmill hits the two mile mark, I quickly hit the button that slows it down like rapid fire until it's at a pace just slow enough for a comfortable walk. I skim my iPod for a song I want to hear and stare straight ahead, taking in my backyard.

To the right of me I see a hand stretch over the top of the fence and pull back the latch on the gate and open it, letting themselves the fuck on in. I remain on the Treadmill never breaking my stride as I see Edward step through the gate, give me a quick glance of recognition and then proceed to struggle with unhooking his leash from Jack Daniels collar as he jumps around and tries to pull away from Edward. I can't hear a damn thing with my iPod music in my ears, but Edward's face is of the irritated kind, and I can read his lips pretty well. He's cursing up a storm at Jack. I read the words "stupid jack-_ass_ dog" leave Edward's lips as he pretends to punch and kick at him while he watches Jack run around the yard sniffing all around looking for something to pee on.

"They say dogs take after their owners!" I call out, but I instantly realize I'm trying to yell over a song that Edward can't hear.

Edward didn't comment on how stupid I just sounded right now, but instead, he twists up his face as if to say 'Oh, you're so funny' in that sarcastic kind of way. He looks back over at Jack Daniel's – who's managed to knock over his water bowl I have for him and is now sliding his whole body along the grass – and gives him the middle finger. He looks back at me and just gives me a head nod in my direction with a short wave as he walks back out the gate, doing the latch back up before he heads off to work.

I don't know why, but Edward likes leaving Jack with me on the days I'm at home while he goes work. He started doing it last summer before I started working for Esme. He'd get called into work and he'd just drop Jack off. I never really questioned it. I just figured Edward wanted someone to watch his dog. I wasn't about to argue with him about it, even though he did spring it on me. Edward knows to drop him off in the backyard since that's where I am most mornings because of the health kick I'm on. Before, it used to be that he'd get dropped at the front door and then Jack Daniels and I would chill inside the house all day – which we still do. Jack just has to wait for me to finish my workouts now. He stays by my side the whole time, even if I go in the next room, he follows; or when I use the bathroom, he's waiting right outside the door for me. I talked Edward into getting Jack about three years ago. He may be the only dog I've spent time around since I didn't have one of my own, but that didn't make him any less awesome.

I know I said that I'm indifferent towards animals, but there's just _something_ about his damn dog. He just…makes bad days better, ya' know?

I think Jack is the only thing Edward and I have a mutual love for. Edward puts on this big act like he hates him sometimes. Maybe because he still hates that I discovered him first, but I've seen Edward at his house, sprawled out on the couch snoring away with Jack lying right up next to him so many times. Not to mention the times I've walked into Edward's room with the two of them sitting along side his bed on the floor, playing his damn video games and Jack laying faithfully right next to him.

Edward will _never, ever_ admit that Jack sleeps in his room with him. I know he lets him. I don't see the need to hide it. Jack is so fucking cuddly, Edward's a damn liar if he says he's never cuddled with that dog.

I don't think Edward knows, and I've certainly went through great lengths to hide it, but… I've taken a few hot, late afternoon summer naps with Jack. I'd either be on my bed or sprawled out on the couch and Jack would be curled up on the corner of my bed on his blanket or balled up on a couch cushion. I'm not afraid of my dad, but I know he'd be mighty mad if he knew a dog ever got up on his furniture. I buy lint rollers in bulk just to ensure Jack's safety. That's mine and Jackie's little secret though. If Edward ever found out about our secret naps; not that it's likely, he'd never let it go. He'd hang that over my head for life. But then again, I could do the same to him. I've caught him plenty enough times, and he knows it.

Edward – along with many others- thinks I'm heartless and frigid. That may be true in his case, but behind closed doors when no one else is around, I let my heart turn to mush, and I feel more like myself when it's just me and Jack, or the kittens I sit and watch from the living room window.

It's been about two weeks since Edward gave them to me. They're finally big enough to hop in and out of the hole under my house. At first, I thought I lost one. That he didn't make it. I knew there was four because I saw them with my own eyes, but I was only seeing the three same kittens for a while. After a week of diligent watching and hoping to see the fourth kitten, I resigned myself to accepting that we'd lost one. But one night, I peeked out the corner window of the dining room one last time bed I headed to bed. Low and behold, there he was, like he was waiting for me, just sittin' on the porch step by himself, as tiny as ever, playing with a dead June Bug. I was so relieved and excited I wanted to cry. I almost did! I felt the tip of my nose tingle and my eyes sting, but I held it back. I don't cry, I never cry. He made it, even though he was the runt; half the size of the others and much weaker than his siblings, he survived.

They play and thrash about on the porch and then tackle each other in the planters; all four of them. I love watching them. It also makes me sad though. Most of the time, I just wish they weren't so frightened of people so that I could pet them. They're pretty, too. They all look so different, even tough two are twins. They all share the same two feature though, gold eyes and white whiskers.

The twins have their mother's stripes, but have more goldish-brown coloring. One twin, the healthy one, I named Tiger. His twin, the small weaker one, was named Quasi. I made a disheartened discovery that he was possibly part blind, and was maybe hard at hearing. I went out to refill their water bowl and food dish. To my surprise, the little baby was lying in the flowerbed completely unaware that I was there. Normally, they kittens would run back into hiding under the house when they hear the front door open, but this little one neither heard the door or saw me step out onto the porch. It wasn't until I started filling the food bowl that he heard and saw me, turning to face me since the noise of the bag and the cat food was some what loud. He looked a little puzzled as he stared at me. Even from where I was, staying absolutely still so not to frighten him, I could see that his one eye was fairly cloudy on the right side. I backed up slowly to head back inside and that's when he decided to go back under the house. The sad thing was, he was so small that it took him a few attempts before he made it in.

There's a purely all black kitten with silver hairs down his back and fading into his sides. I call him Midnight. He's very sweet but yet, the most playful. And lastly, there's Cyclone. Purposefully named because he is the 'clone' of 'Sy'lar, the Cullen's outdoor cat. He's all black with the white chest and two paws. He's the guardian.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Here."

Squeeze.

"Here."

Pinch.

"Here."

Firm. Mine.

I put it in my mouth and savor. It's delicious.

More squeezing, pinching and inspecting with a sharp eye, muttering my feelings all the while. I keep any firm ones that past my test; the failures are handed off to Edward one at a time, who eats them without comment.

"Gross."

"Eww."

"Nasty."

I pass Edward more squishy, wrinkled grapes. I've always had this weird OCD when it came to them; even when I was little. A young Edward would eat the ones that a young me disapproved of. All these years later, we still have this crazy symbiotic relationship; when it comes to grapes at least. He doesn't have a preference about grapes so eats whatever I hand him. I'm secretly happy because I'm getting him to eat something healthy without him fully realizing it.

I loathe any grapes that have in any way lost their firmness. Eating soft, squishy, wrinkled grapes is the most revolting think I can imagine. I sit on the couch with a clear plastic bag of grapes in my lap, plucking them from the shriveling vine and inspect them with a critical eye; Jack Daniels is at my feet on the floor as Edward watches TV. I'm a little bitter right now since he just polished off a greasy combo meal from the drive-thru. It didn't help that he purposely ate mind-numbingly slow, humming and moaning with every bite, and every dip of French fries into ketchup. Trust me when I say Edward received the most vicious death glare I could muster.

Screw him. He can flaunt his crappy food anyway he wants, it's still crap. My grapes are fucking delicious.

I pop a handful of grapes into my mouth and turn my head to glare at Edward again, telling myself that my grapes aren't going to clot my arteries and give me a heart attack like his bag of grease will. The bastard is completely unaware I'm glaring as he sits there limply in his seat on the couch, eyes trained at the TV screen but completely spaced out.

He threw himself down on my couch when he got off of work about twenty minutes ago and hasn't moved since. He was supposed to pick up Jack Daniels and go home but he stayed. Not an uncommon thing for him. I'm kind of happy he stayed since Dad said he's working a little late tonight. Edward's exhausted and not that talkative, which he usually never is after working in the sweltering boiler room like he was all day.

"Was Emmett on your job?" I asked.

Edward sinks deeper into the couch cushions with a low, achy groan. "Yeah."

I'm glad Esme usually splits the workers by age. It usually meant Edward got to work with his buddies like Emmett. Edward loves working with Emmett. They have a good bond and their hard work ethic and positive attitudes help keep the other crew members focused. Emmett took some college classes after high school, but he mainly wanted his welding certification, so that's what he did. He went straight to working for Edward's mom at Gold Coast. He's never looked back, and he's never regretted it. Emmett is by no means, stupid. He's very bright but felt college wasn't for him. His personality, charm and charisma are the things that will carry him far in life.

"I'm going to be there tomorrow, so don't give me any shit. Got it?" I slapped his bulging full belly for good measure. He didn't appreciate that. The painful groan he let out told me so. He shoved my shoulder, "What the hell! You're such a Brat."

I threw a grape at him and laughed when it bounced off his forehead.

I was a few weeks in working for Esme again. I did all the same stuff that I did last summer. It was cool, I guess. Got me out of the house. All the boys there welcomed me back happily. I didn't really know it before, but I missed them, more than I thought I did. It was kind of a surprise for them since they didn't know I was back until they all piled into the small entry way of the main office where my desk was to pick up their checks. We made plans to get the group together and hang out soon. I loved hanging out with them, mostly because they were to amusing to listen to and because there were so many of them, I could play a good game of cards with them.

I knew idiots like Mike, Jake and Jasper – Emmett's younger brother by one year. We all went to high school and graduated, with the exception of Jasper who followed a year later. I pretty much knew every male in town since Edward knew them. Everyone wanted to know Edward because if they had close ties with him, he could pull some strings and get them a job working for his mom part time, or during the summer. Edward didn't see it as being used. He saw it as helping out a friend. I was skeptical at first. Guys would hit up Edward in the hallways back in high school asking for him to put a word in to his mom. I thought they'd just use Edward to get a paycheck, but when they kept in close contact with him and started hanging out, I was relieved.

Because of Edward's generosity to lend a helping hand, and the gratitude his friends had for him, we had a large group that liked to get together towards the end of the week. I say _we_ because Edward and I practically share the same friends. Mostly because Edward doesn't know what to do with himself when I do my own thing for a while, he inevitably ends up finding me anyway. I have no choice but to take pity on the poor boy.

"You coming out with me and the guys Friday night?" Edward asked as he stood from the couch, snapping his fingers at Jack Daniels who knew what the command meant and headed toward the front door. Edward grabbed his phone and keys from the coffee table before trailing behind Jack. I followed them the few steps to the door while I mulled it over. "Sure. You're buying for me though." I smiled big.

Edward made a face as he opened the door and stepped out on the porch with Jack. "Damn, fine. I know you'd go anyway. You get off on knowing they want you there. Plus, they just got paid so you'll swindle them out of their hard earned cash."

"Yeah? Well you can _get off_ my porch. And I wouldn't call it '_swindle,' _I'd say it's... how the game is played." Edward shook is head while smiling and turned to head home. I closed the door and watched through the glass window of door as he crossed the street towards his house with Jack faithfully at his side.

There's a lot of things I never admit out loud, or to myself for that matter. Edward seems to automatically know what these things are though. And I kind of hate it. He knows me so well, like I know him so well, because we've been friends since our Toddler days. He's right about me showing up to the bar whether he bought my drinks or not. I love the attention the guys give me too much. As stupid, weak and pathetic as it is, it makes me feel cool, or special even.

Being a twenty-something-nothing in the world can make you feel pretty low. I'll cling to anything that will make me feel better, to pull myself back up. I don't hide much from Edward, but there are things I don't talk about or mention. My fragile certainty being one of them. I don't think he notices, the way I feel or get sometimes. If he does, he's done a good job of hiding it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...Edward leaves Jack Daniel's with Bella when she's on her own.<strong>

**And why the heck is Bella being gloomy?**

**Let know if I'm funny, or suck at funny.**

**Thanks Sweethearts! Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**EDWARD**

She's not a morning person but she seems to be handling it pretty well. I know what time she sets her alarm clock for work, and for fun, I called her during my breakfast just to hear her groan as I talk her into getting out of her bed so she can get ready for work on time.

Bella's spoiled and lazy. Insanely smart, too. And since I can't undo the years of spoiling her dad did, I can at least make her ass work. Hence, why I suggested Mom let her work for over the summer instead of finding a permanent replacement. Esme can find someone when Bella leaves.

Sometimes Bella will put her phone on speaker and give me an ear full of how she think business hours should officially be changed to 10 a.m. – 5 p.m. system while she gets ready for work. Thank God we haven't adopted that plan because if everyone in America followed that model, not only would work _not_ get done, but then our economy would be seriously fucked.

When she finished her tirade, she reminds me of her words from the other day.

"Don't give me any of your shit today. I'm not in the mood to deal with you on top of everything else."

"I'll do my best, Swan Song."

I laugh because there isn't a chance in Hell…

That was this morning, but now its almost time to call it a day, and the guys were definitely buzzing from the excitement of Bella joining us at the bar tonight. I immediately spot Bella's car as Emmett pulls into the small 10 car parking lot in front of the Gold Coast office. I also notice that the company truck that Jake drives is here as well. I jump out of Em's truck and give him a wave before he peels out of the parking lot.

She said not to give her any shit…

Well, this is me about to _not_ give her any shit.

When I walk in the office, Bella is at her desk on the phone with what seems like a call that made it through just in time before the automated answering machine turned on. Her brown eyes flicker to me then immediately goes back to what she's doing. She has the phone cradled between her cheek and shoulder while she wildly scribbles on a yellow Post-it and hums answers in the affirmative to whoevers on the phone; she's also passing Jake papers two and three at a time. Then she starts opening and clicking files on the computer. After a second she snaps and points her finger toward the small room that contains the ridiculously oversized printer, giving Jake a look that says, "_Go get it"_.

Jake does so with a smile on his face because like every other bastard I know in this town, and that works _here_, they're in love with Bella Swan.

Bella's call ends and she hangs up with a huff and she shuts down her computer. Jake comes back from the Printer room and hands her the papers she printed out. She looks them over one last time before handing them back.

"I think that's it, Jake. Make sure you have them ready for Monday."

Jake taps the pages into one pile on her desk and them pauses at the door, "Thanks again Bella. I'll see you in a little bit."

Jake leaves and Bella's head falls forward to lay on her desk, exhausted. I move to take a seat on the edge of Bella's desk as my mother calls out to Bella from her office. "You're a doll, Bella. I'd be lost without you!"

I laugh and tap Bella's head, "What'd I miss?"

Bella groans, "Jake accidently damaged some of the customer's company property. He said the levers on the Forklift jammed. I had to deal with a very angry owner, while get in touch with the insurance agency. We're covered of course, but it's gonna be a lot of paper work."

Jake was pulled from my job-site today to lend a hand on another. Thank God, that didn't happen on my watch with my crew. So far, me and my guys have the cleanest record.

I get off the desk and come around to Bella's chair to pull her up out of it. It's then, that I notice her full attire. She's wearing a form fitting, black pencil skirt, with sheer black Nylons and a decent pair of shoes with a small heel. Bella's top is pink, which compliments her rose petal pink lips nicely.

"Swan, why the hell can't you look like this all the time? I mean, damn…"

She doesn't appreciate my kind words and slugs me in the arm.

"Shut up, Edward. I'm trying to be professional."

I laugh it off, because she can't hit for shit. I don't make any more jokes, because I can see it in her face that she's drained from work today. I already know that she'll most likely sleep tomorrow.

"Go home and relax for a bit. Meet us later if you want."

Bella shakes and grabs her bag from under the desk. "The sooner I get a few drinks in me, the better."

I call out to my mom and tell her not to work herself to death before we leave. Bella heads towards the bar, while I head home for a quick shower before I meet up with them.

See? I listen. I didn't give her…_that much_ shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guys are all here, plus Bella.

They don't give a shit about me. They're seated in our usual spot; a booth along the wall in the corner. Their bulky bodies can hardly be contained inside the booth. Two guys pulled up individual chairs and are sitting at the edge of the table. I head over to the bar to order pitchers of beer for everyone and an order of Avocado fries for Bella. I watch Bella as she shuffles her deck of cards with a sly smile on her face. Swindling the fuck out of them, no doubt.

The guys are so fucking sick of playing the same card game with her, over and over, but they do it because she likes it, and even though I've tried to teach her many times how to play poker so she can play with us, she can't seem to retain the information.

I taught them long ago that Bella was to _always_ have a seat, no matter what; whether I'm present or gone. Not that they would ever deny her. In the early days, before we were old enough to order beers and had to wear neon colored wrist bands just so were could hang out in our booth to drink non-alcoholic beverages, I make Bella come with me. Mostly because I wanted to see the guys, while simultaneously, I didn't want to leave Bella behind or by herself.

Bella could've always hung out with Alice is she wanted to but sometimes I like having swan with me. Even when we're sitting around doing absolutely nothing together, I'm entertained. She entertains me and that's why I can't be without her. I lose my mind when she goes out to dinner and a movie with Alice. She's gone almost three full hours, but even them I'm texting her. I feel shitty that I don't give her breathing room, but she hasn't really complained yet. I mean "fuck off!" and "You're smothering me" can be interpreted in so many ways.

Over time it was just an accepted thing that Bella was a permanent member of the group and that she would be the _only_ chick allowed to be with us. It went without question that none of the guys' girlfriends, current or future would be brought into this close circle. That wasn't really a problem though, since Mike was with Jessica, and Jasper was with Alice; everyone else just did whatever was convenient; like fucking Lauren, Tanya, Vicki, Irina or Katie. And lets face it, ever man at this table has made a desperate trip to one of them. Emmett was in denial with being over the moon for Rosalie Hale, whose father owned the bar. She came around sometimes to work for her dad but mostly she spent her time with her mother, working in the small nail Mrs. Hale opened two years ago.

Bella says it's where Rosalie gets her claws sharpened.

As I head over to Bella, I see that she's got a game of Egyptian War going, hustling all the guys while an orange tootsie pop sits tucked behind her ear. Going around in a clock-wise circle around the booth, the guys and Bella are laying down cards rapidly in a pile in the middle of the table. When they see a 'double'- meaning that the card on the pile and the card that was just laid down are the same, like; King-King, or a 2- 2, or a 'sandwich'- which is like; 2-ace-2, or Joker-Queen-Joker, all of them have to grab for the pile of cards to claim the win. Whoever ends up with the whole deck at the end is the winner. Bella's eyes are as sharp as a hawk's and her reflexes are like a snap of a whip. I take the seat next to Bella, closing off the end of the booth.

Tanya, the bar's waitress approaches with the four pitchers of beer I ordered. As she leans in to set them in the middle of the table I feel her purposefully nudge my shoulder with her ample chest; and not so discreetly might I add. "Pardon my reach, boys," she says. I play it cool, but Bella noticed Tanya's pathetic attempt too, as she was dealing out cards to the guys. Bella gives me a look but it's short and she starts taunting the guys who are going to get their ass kicked.

It's funny how Bella can make me feel bad and in the wrong, when I did absolutely nothing. I smile and thank Tanya. She pats my shoulder, giving Bella a harsh glare as she goes back to the bar.

I'm not opposed to being hit on or having someone be interested in me, but what I do mind is when it happens in front of Bella. I don't like her seeing that side of me. I've only been in a few relationships that never made it past the 3-month mark, and had even fewer, short lived just-for-the-night trysts. Bella knows about most of this because our friendship is open and there isn't much I'd keep from her. Tanya is a tricky situation though. Bella hates her with a passion and Tanya knows it. That's why she does all that she can with flirting with me in front of Bella. I'm stuck in the middle with having to be nice towards Tanya, since their feud doesn't really involve me; yet, Bella thinks I should call Tanya a dirty skank and have her back 100% since she's my best friend. I do, but I can't be a dick to Tanya for no reason.

Years ago, Tanya made a comment about Bella's mother which had something to do with her reason for abandoning Bella and her dad. It led to fists being thrown, and ended with Tanya's ass on the floor. I don't know much more than that since I wasn't there when it happened, and all Bella could say after it was that Tanya was –in Bella's words- "_A fucking bitch._"

Yes. Undeniably, what Tanya said was a bitch thing to do, but I still can't be a dick towards a woman. Does it bother me Tanya did what she did? Of course it does. Do I have Bella's back? Without question. Once again, this battle is between Bella and Tanya.

I opted to forego Bella's game of cards this evening. I liked watching Bella bleed them dry more than I liked losing my own money to her. Bella's so good at _Egyptian War_, that the boys felt it necessary to crowned her with a name befitting her title amongst us rough-neck men.

_Her Majesty, the Queen-of Hearts._

Yeah. It's a little over the top, but God knows Bella loves it.

I'm not surprised it was something like that. All of us were nothing but her soldiers, here to serve under our Queen. Every man is in love with her, but they no she'd never go for them. That's why they settle for the likes of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. I don't include Rose in this mix, because unlike the other two, Rosalie has class and dignity.

From personal experience, Lauren is fucking shameless in the bedroom.

It's Bella's fault that she has every guy biting at her heels. She's only teased the fuck out of them since the beginning of high school. I picked up on how she operates. First, she's incredibly giggly and sweet. She's acts happy to see you, shares notes and pens with you, tells witty jokes. Second, she'll randomly give little touches. A touch on the arm when she's laughing; a light shove of the shoulder when she feels you've done something naughty and that's her way of punishing you. Third, she'll text you flirty things until the early hours of morning. She'll sink her hooks into you real good, and then out of nowhere…

Bella Swan will drop you like a bad habit.

She'll say things like, she's busy, or has homework, or she's got to study; anything to get you away from her. All that you spent thinking she was into you is washed away when you see her playing her same games with another guy. And when you finally lose your mind from figuring out what all her flirting meant and what the hells going on with the new guy she's currently buddy-buddy with, you'll ask her what's going on, and she'll give you an answer so innocent and sweet, devoid of any wrong-doing and yanking your chain that you'll just accept it and forever be resigned to knowing that she'll never go out with you.

I know all this from my observations over the many years of knowing Bella Swan, and from listening to what the guys around this town have said about her captivating game.

Riley was her most recent toy. Poor bastard.

Bella sounds like a slutty devil, but in all her craftiness, she's never dated anyone. She prefers it that way, or so she makes it sound. But I know her too well to believe it. The teasing and flirting is just a cover. Bella's scared out of her mind to date someone, or to really love a person. She has the male population of Forks at her feet because she wants them to want her like they do. She wants to see how long she can get them to stay.

Bella does it because she wants the attention; craves it, needs it.

It's no mystery why this is. It's traced back to when her mother left. She may not remember much, but she knows that she was left, and that's all it takes to have permanently damaged someone emotionally. Growing up with the knowledge that she wasn't enough to make her mother stay left a deep valley etched on her heart. Boy, wouldn't I love to be the one to get my hands on Renee. It's no matter, she doesn't deserve Bella.

I know I'll never forget the time when a little 8 years old and Bella asked me when my mother going to leave _me_. Something like that doesn't go away over time, you remember fucked up shit like that. Bella was stripped of all her confidence and faith in people and herself, before she even knew the meaning of the words.

When I was younger I was always sad for Bella, not out of pity, but because she needed a mom. I would see how much she looked to Esme for comfort, guidance and for security. I knew sometimes she felt jealous towards me for having such a caring mother when she didn't. Esme always did her best to include Bella, make her part of our family. During those times, I know she wondered how a mother that wasn't her own could care for her so much. Practically a stranger, yet she opened her arms to her so willingly.

She doesn't talk about it, her mother. Or the pain and resentment I know she feels over it. It's made her sad and angry over the years, and I know she thinks I don't see it, but I do…I do. I see her. I've tried to be with her as much as I can, to make sure she doesn't completely close herself off for good. That's why I try as hard as I do to make her laugh, or just smile…anything really that'll give me a sign that she's still there. By no means, is Bella in any way depressed or ill. Her mood is usually improved when she's with friends, and about a thousand times better when she's with the guys. They uplift her spirits; she laughs twice as much, twice as hard, her flirty-ness increases, her eyes twinkle more than usual.

These guys claim they love her, and I'm sure they do to an extent. But if they're all in love with her, who's protecting her? Who's looking after her, giving her what she needs over what she wants? Who's strong enough not to play her games and see what's really going on?

Me.

But I can't be that guy.

I know I'm closer to her than anyone else, and I don't take it for granted. I wouldn't jeopardize a friendship years in the making. As much as I'd like to be the one to love her, I have to settle for being the one look out for her.

Bella can be quite the daredevil. She does a lot of crazy shit, but I think her favorite thing to do that drives me up the wall is when she uses the largest fucking knife possible in her kitchen just to break the stupid plastic seal on her _Ben & Jerry's Phish Food_ ice cream.

She's going to slice her wrist open or impale herself one day, just watch.

That time I found her standing on a swivel chair in the upstairs hallway trying to change a light bulb while nearly dangling over the stair rail.

Or when I caught her trying to put up the Christmas lights outside her house, precariously wobbling on the later on her own with a staple gun, because she couldn't wait 20 damn minutes for me to get out of my college class so I could help her.

Bella likes being independent, and doesn't like the idea of having to wait around for a man to help her do stuff.

I know she doesn't give a damn, but somebody has to, and that poor fuck is me. I can't count the number of times she's given me heart attacks over the years. My damn heart is going to fail me soon. Maybe I should eat healthier.

Angela came over and dropped off the Avocado fries I ordered for Bella. If it had been Tanya, I wouldn't have trusted them. Tanya knows Bella loves them.

I'm glad she's trying to eat healthier. God knows I'm not the best example of what to eat. Although she was never diagnosed with it, Bella – whether she wants to acknowledge it or not; which she doesn't, occasionally shows signs of Hypoglycemia. It only strikes when she hasn't eaten within a certain time frame, usually 3-4 hours, or she's really stressed which, once she is, it's hard to get her to relax and take of break from things like school or work. She won't stop until she's done with whatever she's working on, which unfortunately could be hours. Too many hours. No matter how much I push and warn her about her low blood sugar, she'll be even more stubborn about eating something just to prove a point. But that never works out in her favor. She crashes hard every time.

Bella wins another game and taps the deck into a neat pile before setting them off to the side. She spies that fries and starts chomping on them even though they're piping hot. I throw my arm across the back of the booth behind her and raise my eyebrows at her with a smirk. Yeah, she knows what she's doing. She knows I see her eating that _fried _stuff. I'll look the other way _this_ time. It avocado's, they're nutritious. Bella just smiles and giggles when I tickle her side. She picks up a fried avocado slice and holds it out for me with big pleading eyes not to say anything about what she's eating. "I'll share with you," she says. I lean forward and open my mouth and take a bite.

_Healthy my ass…_

Across the table Emmett is smirking like a bastard. Yeah, he knows.

Emmett moved into the three bedroom house that Jake and Mike are renting out. Originally, they asked me a few months back to take the spot, since Paul got placed into a dorm at the University, but I declined. It sounded like a great idea to get out from under my parents' roof but, I wasn't in any real hurry to do it. Mike is a great worker but I can only tolerate so much of him personally. Not to mention that he's with Jessica. What Jake tells me is that she's over quite a bit. My parent's aren't that bad. I haven't given them any serious trouble in my life, so they didn't have to do the whole strict parent thing. Living with them would be a hell of a lot more sanitary than a house full of rowdy ass guys. However, since Mike and Jake made the offer to me, the idea had been growing on me.

I've been thinking of talking Bella into moving out as well. Not to live with me, but so she see what it's like to have her own place. She has a job to pay for an apartment, so I don't see why she'd turn it down. Damn, she's attached to those cats though… Doesn't she want to get out her Dad's house?

She'd probably miss the perks she gets with him…

In Psychology I was told that a woman is more likely to marry a man that can support her lifestyle. Bella would rather die than be supported by a man. Ironically, that's exactly what her Dad does for her.

I want to burst her fake bubble that she lives in. I want her to see that she never has to marry a man to support her lifestyle if she's the one in control.

Bella's not working that much; because she doesn't really _have_ to, and she's taking the summer off from school. The neighborhood she lives in and the houses on our block with their glossy cars sitting in the driveways don't make you think, "struggling" by any means. She's spoiled and I need her to realize that one day she's eventually going to have to work for all the extra things in life. Unfortunately for her, Charlie isn't going to live forever to support her.

I'm going to talk to her about it soon. Bella needs to be pushed. I really hope she'll take on this adventure and challenge herself a little.

Someone has to bust her chops.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Leave a review with your thoughts andor feelings.**

**In this chapter, Edward explained the two sides to Bella. Her teasing/playful side that comes out with the guys. Then, her more private/reserved side that only Edward gets to see; because they're best friends.**

**I have BYC ch. 4 started, but I don't have an idea of when it'll be finished. I don't have an update schedule.**

Story Rec: Off the Beaten Path by rpgirl27

**I'm reading **_Bel Ami_** by Guy de Maupassant if you'd like to chat about that. It's a _really great _book! LOL**

**TWITTER: StephStew1**


	4. Chapter 4

**8/8/2011**

**Hey!**

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

Bringing up the topic of moving out was a little daunting. Mostly because I didn't know how my parents would react. Dad took it well; Mom however didn't like it that her momma's boy was having ideas of leaving. I told them it was something I was looking into and that nothing official was set. It would be nice to bring women over to my place for once, rather than keep doing what I have been doing, which is go their place where they have frilly shit, and copious amounts of body sprays and scents misted in ever corner of her bedroom. I'm 23 years old for God sakes.

My next hurdle was to get Bella to think about moving out too.

"Tina! Say yes to the dress, girl; you look great. Who gives a fuck what your shitty mother says, you're not fat!"

She was currently lounging in front of her TV watching some chick shit, talking to the screen. There isn't a doubt in my mind that she's been planted here all day. I was next to her, slouched against the arm of the couch, with my feet laid out in front of me, not wearing a shirt since it's hot as fuck.

"They can't hear you, you know?"

"So what, it makes me feel better. Her mom is such an asshole. It's her _daughter's_ wedding, not hers. She needs to shut the fuck up and let her daughter be happy."

I've quietly suffered through watching this show with her before. I've noticed Bella gets worked up and rather protective of the brides when their mothers are being maniacal, overbearing or just plain shitty.

Once or twice I've thought about Bella, and what her wedding day would be like. Would Esme me there to fill in for Bella's absent mother, to be the one to help her get ready on her special day? I'd like to think so, whoever she marries; Esme should be the one at her side. I don't think Bella would want anyone else other than Esme.

Bella's always said she doesn't want to get married, and has made so many of us think that she doesn't want or believe in love. Regardless of the lies she tells the rest of us, I know she's secretly the biggest believer of love, and a die-hard romantic. Don't think I didn't see all those classic, vintage VHS Disney princess movies in a pile next to her TV when I came in here. _Yes, she's 22 years old and _still _watches that crap._ She has every Disney Princess movie from Snow White, up until the ones released during the 90's like, Aladdin, Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast; anything after that is when Disney turned shitty, so she says. She's obsessed with true love and happy endings. Bella refuses to watch anything that doesn't end perfectly. She nearly lost her mind when she saw _Titanic_; she was pissed for days.

"What the _hell_? Keisha, go find Randy...Go find him _now_."

Bella furiously starts unwrapping one of the many candies that she has spilled across her coffee table which consisted of: M&M's, a package of Oreos, Dove- milk chocolate because she hates dark chocolate, and a whole lot of Reisen candies – her favorite. Not to mention that she's eating all of this _after_ we had _pizza_ for dinner. Charlie is out playing poker with his buddies.

"You know you're not supposed to be eating that stuff," I tell the back of her head as I watch her hands reach blindly for more snacks while she watches more dresses. She just shrugs.

"Did you workout today?"

"No." She says dismissively, talking around a mouth full of candy.

"Why not?" I don't really care, I'm just making conversation, I guess.

"Because." She's all frustrated for nothing.

"I thought you were on a diet, and wanted to be healthy and all that."

"Well, I guess I changed my mind then."

"Why? You were doing good."

"Edward! Just shut up, alright? I'm trying to watch my show." This time she cared enough to turn around and look at me, albeit, she was glaring.

"Tell me." I insist, as I stare right back into her eyes.

She turns back around and mutters a firm "_No."_

"Just give me a reason…"

She reaches for a candy and chucks it at me, then turns back around. It hits the back of the couch and I dig it out from under my side. I look at it.

Reisen…

Reason…

She's so clever. I will not laugh. I refuse.

"Bella, I'm only ask-"

She turns around before I finish my sentence cutting me off.

"Oh my God! I'm on my period Edward…damn."

I cringe and maybe screamed a little as my hands fly up to cover my ears from her horrible words. I can hear Bella laughing though, and I see her head fall back and cover her mouth. After a minute, I'm able to recover and form a sentence.

"Bella…_never_, under any circumstances is it _ever_ okay to share _that_ with a guy."

She laughs again and jumps on top of me, slapping my bare chest. It stings a little. "What does that matter? It's only _you_."

Yes, only me.

"Yeah, well, you're best friend has a dick. I shouldn't have to tell you that you don't share _that_ with anyone that carries what I have, okay? We don't need to know about it."

"I don't get why guys flip the hell out about _periods. _It's apart of human anatomy."

Bella lets out a shriek, bracing her hands on my shoulders as I pull her right leg across my lap to the side of my hip, making her straddle me. I take her hand and lead it down to my crotch as I say to her, "I'll show you anatomy…"

Bella's eyes are wide, shocked and squeals playfully as she tries to get up and move her hand away, but I hold her hip and hand tighter, taking her hostage. Just as her fingers touch the button of my jeans, the front door opens and Charlie calls out for Bella. I falter only for a moment while she immediately responds to her dad with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Dad! Edward's trying to show me his anatomy!"

I laugh and wedge her fingers just under the edge of my jeans, teasing her. Teasing my self really. Her fingers graze the skin just under my waistline; it tingles.

"Ah! Now he's trying to make me _touch_ it!" She shrieks.

I'm not forcing her that much, and she's not pulling away or struggling either. Things are getting interesting. Bella plays, but I can play harder and can push her further than she thinks she can go.

Charlie, already being accustomed to our antics over the years, simply calls from the entry way, in a 'you're to old to be acting like that' voice, "Knock it off, you two."

We both turned our heads to where Charlie's voice was coming from, but once he gave his lazy response, we catch each other's eye and we both laugh out.

I stop laughing when I feel Bella undo the button of my jeans and run a finger down the zipper. I'd play along and taunt her into following through with it because I know normally she wouldn't be so daring with someone else, but her Dad's home now, so I can't.

She looks a little confused when I slide her off me, stand and redo my pants and throw on my shirt. "Didn't Chuck tell you to never play with guns?"

Bella drags a hand through her hair, staring at her lap before she looks up at me. "Not those ones."

Yeah, this girl has a mouth on her. Bella is all talk though, no action. Tease.

Later on, after I've headed home to shower and chill with the parent's for a few hours, they head to bed, and I retire to my room to call Bella.

"Either you're crazy or you're trying to get me killed. Which is it? Personally, leaning towards crazy."

Our houses aren't directly in front of one another's but we both have rooms that have windows facing the street. As I sit at my desk by the window with my lights out, curtains open and streetlight shining through the window on me, I can see her as she slowly walks back and forth in her room. She has her lights on and sheer curtains drawn, I can make out her silhouette. Every so often she'll pause by the window and run her hand over the curtains, I can see them ripple with the movement.

"Neither, you know I was just playing."

"No. What you did was crazy. Your dad was in the next room _and_ still had his gun on him."

I see her silhouette throw an irritated hand out from her side. "Oh, Edward, stop being so dramatic. You're still alive, no blood was shed."

That isn't _completely_ true.

"You know, I think I've heard one of the guys talkin' about this before…Something about women becoming more turned-on when they get…have…are on…"

Oh, God I can't even choke it out.

"…their periods." Bella finishes for me.

"Yeah, that. I'd understand why you'd molest me in your living with you're father right there, if that were the case. You're urges couldn't be contained, and with my irresistibility, you couldn't help yourself, it was all just too much for you."

"Molest _you_! I wasn't the one shoving my hand down _your_ pants-"

"You weren't exactly pulling it away either, just sayin'."

"Whatever…"

"So…was that it? Are you more susceptible to giving into your desires when you're..."

"What! Edward, no. _No._"

"You don't have to be embarrassed if you do get that way. I hear it's pretty common."

She's giggling. Oh, God, not the giggles. I don't think she knows that I know, that's her way of saying 'yes', she's embarrassed, but she's not going to verbalize it. "No. Now shut up already."

"Fine. I actually have a reason for calling you."

"That's a first. You mean, you didn't call to talk about periods."

"I know. You'd be proud. I've been thinking about this a lot recently, and I was wondering what you would think about it, too."

I hear the phone rustling as I see her silhouette shift the phone to be cradled between her shoulder and cheek as she changes out of her clothes and into something to sleep in. I've told her many times that I can see her, but she never seemed to care.

"And what's that?"

"About getting my own place, like, an apartment. Moving out."

"Oh. I think that'd be cool to have your own place."

"Yeah, but what if you moved with me?"

"Like live with you?"

"I mean, I guess you could, but I doubt your Dad's that lenient. I mean like we both get our _own_ places, and get out from under our parent's."

"Umm, I don't know. You're just springing this on me. You've had time to think, I haven't yet."

"Well, it's just something to consider. There's no pressure on you're part. It's just that I've been thinking about it, and thought that maybe it'd encourage you to do the same."

It's silent for a beat before she starts again. I suspect that she's spread across her bed.

"I think you're right. I should get a place of my own. I'll think about it some more, talk to Dad tomorrow and let you know."

**XXX**

We end our chat that night, and sooner than I could have imagined possible –a few weeks, Bella is moving into the same apartment complex that I moved into one week prior. We're not neighbors though. Bella's apartment is at the end of the hall. It's still close enough for me to drop in for random things like, a cup of sugar; which is really an excuse just to get inside her place.

As a present, Charlie bought Bella all new furnishings for the place. A nice living room set, full bedroom set, new fridge and stove, a great dining table for 4. I'm telling you the brat is spoiled. That's not to say I didn't get similar items as a present from my own parents.

Today is Saturday, Bella is at her computer 'Chirping' or whatever it is she calls it. Jack Daniel's is staying at my parent's house for the day since I had a few errands to run. I'll be picking him up later. Bella went shopping earlier this afternoon with my mother, which she's done before but, this time I feel like something's up. She didn't show me what kind of stuff she bought like she usually does when returning from her outings.

I know she bought a new dress because she's wearing it right now. She's in her chair with one knee bent to her chest and the other is pushing off the floor, swiveling her chair right to left. I know this makes me an asshole, but I can see her panties –They're Christmas themed with red candy canes all over. _It's the middle of Summer_. Bella doesn't wear dresses often, _which means almost never_. She's forgotten that she's wearing one, and isn't thinking about the fact that, from wear I'm laying on her bed, she's flashing me every time her swivels to the left.

I'm torn between telling her because I'm sure she'd like to know, but then if I do, then she'll be embarrassed and cover up, ceasing my viewing pleasure. I've decided not to tell her because I'd feel bad for making her feel embarrassed. _Right…_

Work has been well, it's been work. We got a new guy on the team. James. He seems like an alright guy, but he's not permanent. Esme says he's only staying a month, at the most, two months. I've been in the office with him a few times, he makes googily eyes at Bella, which is common with any guy, but I don't like it; I like it even less when he does it. It makes me wonder if he hit on her when he spent time with her, filling out work information forms.

I've noticed Bella on her phone a lot more lately, since James arrival. I'd like to think she's talking to Alice, but I'm not so sure these days. Bella skipped out on a night of drinks with the boys when someone –I think it was Mike, invited James to join us. James is cool and he got along with everyone; Tanya was giving him 'sex eyes' every time she wondered by our table. I saw him pull out his phone a few times, checking it like he was waiting for a message. I was texting Bella the whole time, still not understanding why she ditched us. She wasn't giving a clear answer.

Getting up from her bed, I passed by Bella's dresser on the way to her small balcony off her room. The dresser was covered with makeup brushes, and assorted black lacquered compacts, round and square. Something thin and silver caught my eye. I've teased about this so many times before; I've been kicked out of her bedroom at Charlie's place many times in the past over this little object, and I felt the need to do it again.

Feigning ignorance, I acted like I didn't know what I had in my hands, "Bella what's this for?"

She turned around quickly like I knew she would, she hates when I touch her things; because she's spoiled and doesn't like to share. I think she might be more embarrassed about this tiny pair of tweezers than she would be about flashing me her panties.

She gasped and rose, leaping towards me, arm stretched out for what I was holding, "Stay out of my stuff!"

I turned away from her, trying to dodge her arm, laughing, "Is this for your chin or chest hair?"

She started beating me in the head for my comment and I gave up willingly, albeit, still laughing. "Get out of my room." She pointed toward the door.

I saw her grab her phone and her bag from her nightstand, "Bells, c'mon I didn't mean to make you mad." I don't think she believed me since I still have a smile on my face.

"I'm so sure you didn't. But you still have to get out, I have somewhere to go."

"Where's that?"

"Nowhere you need to know about. I don't have to tell you every detail of my life, Edward."

"Of course you do, we've practically been attached at the hip since we met."

"You'd like that wouldn't you, being attached at the hip." She scowls.

I wiggled my eyebrows at her. Fuck yes, I would.

Bella rolled her eyes at me and spun around to leave with me following after her like a fool. The trick to understanding Bella is to think of all the things she _didn't_ say. And right now, she didn't say '_No_' to me being attached at the hip with her. If I could, I'd be attached to her for days and days and days…

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha! This was fun to write. I love SYttDress; and I want Randy to pick mine one day. <strong>He always finds the right one that matches the brides figure and personality. I really like the consultants: Keisha and the girl with the long dark hair, she's young, medium skin, pretty lips. (I forgot her name, agh!)

I eat a _lot _of chocolate on my P-days; and I would _die_ if a man ever knew I owned tweezers! (or that I go to a salon *wink*) As far as he's concerned, I'm _naturally_ hair free. Haha.

I know this chapter ended in a strange way but please stick around.

**Thanks for reading my silly-ness!**

**TWITTER: StephStew1**


	5. Chapter 5

**9/2/2011**

**Jimemon was super sweet and rec'd BYC on A Different Forest (ADF). However, the site operators removed any positive remarks by other readers. No matter what people think or say about me or my stories, or provoke me to quit writing, that's never going to happen. I'm not going anywhere.**

Who is this person I've become?

I've been sneaking around, avoiding common places like the bar with the Edward and the guys, the movie theaters for sure, all so I wouldn't be seen. I feel like I'm breaking the law, and all the things I'm doing aren't even illegal. I guess it's because I'm breaking my _personal_ laws, not Government ones.

I'm seeing James. There! I said it. No one knows. I don't date. I never date. I don't want to invest my heart just someone can break it later on, I don't like the risk it involves. I don't like someone having that kind of power and pull over me. This is the one rule I said I've never break, but look at me. James and I talk all the time, we discreetly flirt through coy smiles and bright eyes when we're at work whenever he stops by my desk.

I mean, I'm not _in love_ with James. I think he's attractive and he's flirty and a lot of fun. I love Edward because it's like I can be myself with him. We're just comfortable with each other and that comes from knowing each other like we do, because we have history. He knows my dark secrets and I know the mysterious 'unsolved' pranks that he and the guys pulled in high school. We know each other by mind, presence and heart. I think James and I could have that in time. Things like that take time.

Ugh! No, that's not true. I'm seeing James because I'm tired of wondering what it would be like to be someone's world. I want to know what it's like to be the only other person that matters to another. I want to feel a man's body against mine. Warm skin, wet lips, hot breath. I want to know intensity and passion and undeniable lust. I've kept myself at arms length from everyone because I'm afraid of what losing something important would do to me. But I can't live like that forever. I want to have a whirl-wind romance and get married and have green eyed ba- Okay… not necessarily green, blue works too. Right?

Edward has dated before. Yeah, it didn't last, but at least he tried and put himself out there so he could have a possible future with someone. That fucking bitch Tanya has had her eye's on Edward forever, and I'm tired of watching her and other women flirt with him. I don't want to end up some spinster with 20 cats. I don't! I know I've told everyone that I can't stand lazy, stupid men who only cares if there girlfriend or wife makes them dinner every night. I'm certainly not one of those women who think men _can't_ or _shouldn't_ help clean up around the house. But I'm at the point where I might take that over being alone.

I'm jealous of Alice being with Jasper and listening to happy she is, and how happy he makes her, and the cute little knick-knack he surprises her with. I'm happy-jealous for Emmett because he finally manned up and asked Rose out, which she agreed to, and they're going out next week.

I've been lying to Alice, telling her I'm busy with work, or that I'm too tired to hang out. She's been to the apartment a few times. She went with me to pick out some things to help make it my own but I've been avoiding her.

Edward. Oh God, Edward! I've been lying to him too. Well, not even lying to him, I've just been keeping him in the dark, dodging questions and basically shutting him out of my personal life that he's _always_ been a big part of. What I've been doing to Edward is way worse than lying. I feel so terrible. He knows me so well, too well. I know he knows something's up, that something's going on with me and I'm not letting him in. He's not going to bring it up until he gets enough information though, and I know Edward's good at extracting info. I kicked him out last week because I was going to meet James. I have a good idea of what Edward would say about this, but I can't let him protectiveness stop me. I have to experience life at some point, don't I?

When I first realized how _truly_ attracted to Edward I was, and not just as his friend, I got the idea to start flirting with the boys at school to make Edward notice me, and partly to make Edward jealous. Not just as friend, but that I could also be girlfriend material for him. That didn't work out so well. My obvious advances toward Edward were met with flirtations of his own toward me; but that's as far as it went. Edward just went with the flow and thought that I just enjoyed flirting up the guys. Maybe it was because I mashed the idea of me never wanting to date into his head. Maybe that's why he never thought I'd want him, or that I'd change my mind about dating. I'd date Edward, I'd _marry_ Edward. If only I knew what his thoughts about dating _me_ would be.

The worst was the sexual tension we both seemed to share and be well aware of. We've always acknowledged that it was there and played with and teased each other and pushed the envelope, seeing who would call a truce first, but lately it's been making itself more prevalent, and we've become more daring that usual. I think it's getting even harder for him to skate around like we've been doing for so long.

I hate clichés. And falling for your best friend is about as bad as it gets. Maybe I'm purposely choosing James because I don't want to verbalize to Edward how I feel about him so it won't be cliché?

Edward brining up the idea of moving into a place of my own couldn't have come at a better time. It was exactly what I needed. Edward unknowingly gave me a solution to my problem. I wanted to bring James over, but wasn't sure how that's work with my Dad being there. Edward can come and go as he pleases because he's family, but James is an outsider and there's no way Dad is going to welcome him with open arms. Even sneaking James in would be difficult and certainly not something I'd risk.

The only thing is now is, how am I going to sneak James in my apartment with Edward just down the hall. Edward knows everything about me, he knows my schedule better than his own, and he already knows something going on. It's a matter of time before he finds out. He watches my door like a hawk. I guess I can just pick a night when Edward's out with the guys or having dinner with his parent's to bring James over. There's no guarantee Edward won't stop by though. Damn it! I'm screwed. I should just tell Edward and stop lying to him and Alice.

Would anyone understand why I'm doing this? Why I'm curious about relationships and their inter-workings, and the attachment and emotions that comes with it? I can't wait for Edward to make any gestures toward me, if he even feels that way about me, when I'm just as scared to do the same thing towards him.

After being begged to join the guys at the bar again, I faked sick and told them I had a stomachache and was going to recover at my place. I could see it in his eyes and the way Edward grimaced and gave me a shake of his head that he was none too pleased. Maybe because he knew I wasn't really sick, because I was lying again to see James.

We didn't do anything special. Most of the time was spent getting hot and heavy his is car, making out and lots of groping. It was very surreal. I was only going with the motions of it all since I'd never been in that situation before. Everything I did, I felt like I was doing it wrong. Like my touch wasn't enough, or that he wouldn't like anything I was doing. I tried not to focus on second-guessing my actions and just do what I wanted to do, but I was too obsessed with wanting to make sure I was doing the right moves according to James. I was forced to call it a night when his tongue touched mine. I just couldn't. It felt weird, and gross, and horribly out of place. I heard and read about tongue action, and I imagined it to feel amazing, but what I experienced didn't. All it did was make me feel stupid; like I couldn't even figure out how to give tongue right. I could straddle and grind just fine, but shove a tongue in my mouth and I become impaired.

Instead of heading to my apartment, I went to pay a visit to check on my little kitten family. Dad wasn't home. I think he was with buddies. So in reality, I lied to Edward twice.

I sat on the front porch for a while, tossing pieces of lunch meat at the kittens which they gobbled down. I felt relaxed. I finally wasn't concentrating on anything, my head was clear of any thought. I was content just watching the cats. A car door closed across the street, I wasn't even aware anyone had pulled up. Edward was heading his way towards me. I wanted to tell him to stop because I didn't want the cats to run off but I couldn't because I'd just end up scaring them off myself. I had slowly made them come closer to me by throwing the pieces of lunch meat short distances.

I watched the cats scurry back under the house when Edward's large form found a seat next to me.

"Where's your phone?"

"Uh," I patted my pockets, feeling for it but found nothing. "I guess it's inside."

"I went to check on you at your place, but you didn't answer; your phone either. I was really worried."

"Sorry. I didn't know you where going to stop by."

"I figured you'd be there whether you knew or not. I thought you were sick."

"I wanted to check on these guys." I looked over my shoulder and saw four little heads and eight eyes poking out of the hole and watching me and Edward with fascination.

Things became quietly for a few moments. Just letting the night air hover around us. I wanted to say so much, and I could feel that something wasn't sitting right with Edward. It was practically radiating off of him. But then again, the silence between us was say everything.

"Never be afraid to come to me or tell me something because you think I won't like it. I don't want that for us. Once the line of communication ends, that's when walls are built up and lies start coming out."

I felt so guilty. He was right. I didn't want that for us either, yet that's where all this was heading because of me. I didn't want him to know because I'm not sure what his reaction will be. We're in new territory, my territory of dating someone, and I don't know if Edward will feel like he's being pushed aside by it.

Edward nudged my shoulder, "Tell me what's going on."

I could continue lying or I could just let him in, finally stop feeling guilty. I just wish I didn't have to tell him. I didn't know what this would do to _us_.

"I've…I'm seeing someone."

Edward tilted his head slowly sideways, like he didn't understand at first, but it dawned on him and his face was telling me what his voice was trying to hold back.

"Who? Who long?"

"The new guy at work, James. Just a few weeks."

"What? Why wouldn't you tell me something like that?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to see what it was like."

"What what was like?"

"Dating? Being in a relationship? I don't know, just doing 'couply' things?"

"Why would-"

"Because I'm tired of being the one who isn't in love! I'm jealous. Of you, Emmett, even Alice and she's like my sister. I shouldn't feel like this. I shouldn't be jealous that my best friends are in love. But I am, and I'm tired of it. So I took action and changed it."

"So you forced yourself into a relationship that you don't necessarily want, to do things you most certainly aren't ready for, with a guy who's leaving in a few weeks, all because your were _jealous_!"

"Hey! When you put it like that-" I jump up from my seat and take a few steps away onto the grass before I purposely punch him. Edward rises too, he's just as flustered and confused as I am. Fighting for who knows what reason.

"There is no other way to put it! You're with him just so you can get a _feel_ for what it's like. Well, let me tell you something honey, all you're doing is letting him get a feel _of you_, not the other way around."

"Hey! What we do together is none of your business." I jab my finger at his chest, but don't make contact.

"Bella, you just made it my business. And I'll be damned if I standby while you let _him_ use you! You're not a toy."

"Just yours. Only you can play with me right? If anyone else wants a taste-"

"Has he touched you?" Edward took a step forward with imploring eyes.

His earlier high pitched tone is now a serenely calm one, almost like he's been defeated. I can only blink, every so often looking to the sides of him. I can't admit this to him. I feel sick at the thought that James has touched me; not in the final way someone can be touch but either way, it upsets Edward so much. I don't want to make that feeling worse for him. Edward being so sharp and smart knows how to read my silence well.

He runs his hands over his face and up into his hair, tilting back his head to the sky. After a moment he threw his head forward and looked straight at me; or _into_ me rather.

"Tell me something, Bella. And think real good and hard too. Are you ready to be fucked and never thought of again? Because that's what he's aiming for, and that's exactly what you're throwing at him."

Edward's words came at such a shock to me. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say anything. I just stared right back at him. When I didn't answer, Edward turned on his heel with rigid shoulders and hands in his pockets, got in his car and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. There's only a 1 or 2 chapters left. <strong>

**I'm on TWITTER: StephStew1**


	6. Chapter 6

**7/2/2012**

**I planned on updating during winter break, but a loss in the family changed that. My Dad died suddenly and very much unexpectedly in Decemeber, so things have been difficult since that time. I did however want to leave you readers with this because nothings worse than an incomplete story. For right now, I don't plan on writing any future stories, simply because I have my mind on greater matters and don't have the time to fully dedicate myself like I should. **

**I appreciate all of you very much. **

**I hope you enjoy! : )**

* * *

><p>Work has been good. Not too busy, not too slow. Just steady, which is good I suppose. It keeps me occupied, keeping me from thinking about certain things – or a certain <em>someone<em>.

The same goes for school. Which I recently started a few weeks ago. The topics in class keep me focused. School gives me a direction for my life, while work helps me provide for myself and gives me the immediate gratification that I'm a working woman, supporting myself and working towards bigger and better things.

The only thing that keeps me from feeling completely happy about all of the progress I've been making is that I haven't spoken to Edward since that night in my front yard. Our _fight_ – but we're not calling it a fight since we aren't even talking to each other to debate whether or not it was an actual fight, or just a shouting match.

I see Edward in the office all the time. He has to come in from the shop to pick up his new job-site info whenever he finishes his previous one. Sometimes a few crew members are with him, and other times it's just him. I like those times. I pretend that he might finally talk to me since he's by himself, but so far it hasn't happened yet. I don't think it's going to. He comes in from the back shop, sweaty and slightly dirty from work, wearing his work boots that I love seeing him wear all scuffed up; steps up to my desk and just holds out his hand for me to pass him his paperwork. I love when he gets close to me like this at work. He smells all manly.

I don't know why, but I hand him what he needs every time, because I would hate to make him madder than he already is at me. I still meant what I said to him that night, it's none of his business what I decided to do with the opposite sex. But I know that he's more angry that I didn't tell him what was going on. That I kept it from him that I was sort of dating anyone at all. He's always been up front with me when he dated, he was never secretive about it; to be honest, he's never been secretive about anything with me, he's an open book.

Esme's been aware that Edward and I have had a falling out, although she doesn't know what it's about. I guess that's why when she sees Edward at my desk waiting on me, she gives me this look – the "I wish there was something that I could do, but only you and Edward can solve your own problems". And it sucks because I know she's right, but Edward's so stubborn. He refuses to break, and so do I.

While I'm on the topic of working, I want to say that I didn't think I'd still be working here after Summer ended. And I won't pretend that I don't know why I decided to stick around. Other than seeing Edward while we're either coming or going from our apartments down the hall from each other, work was the only other place he would be forced to see me.

Edward also started college classes but it doesn't matter since we aren't in the same classes.

You know what…

He has no right to be mad any more. It's been weeks! Plus, after that night Edward and I duked it out, I ended things with James the next time we saw each other. And Edward know because James left one week after that. And to make double sure that Edward understood what was going on, I sent him a text telling him it was over with James.

I did it, not just because Edward made some great points that I hadn't considered but because it was always going to be a temporary thing with James. I just ended it sooner than I thought I would. James didn't take it too kindly but he wasn't devastated or anything, it was only _me_, not some super model.

It's been almost two months, and still nothing from Edward. I work in the mornings, then go school at night. I imagine Edward's schedule is something similar to mine, but it's not like I would know for sure.

We see each other around the same time coming and going from our apartments. He had the guys over a few times, I was bringing in groceries when I saw them fumbling into Edward's place once. And I've heard them get pretty rowdy on other occasions.

And of course, the guys have been over at my place too. They're my friends too after all. Emmett's said that he knows a little bit about what happened between me and Edward but didn't sound like he was taking sides in the matter. Emmett also says I should've known Edward wouldn't take what was going on too well. He said that Edward cares about me a lot, which I knew, and I care about him a lot too, but also that Edward cares for my safety, and that if I'm going to be putting myself into stupid predicaments that he wants to at least know about it so he can stop me.

I can understand that. I would want to do the same for Edward. But Edward doesn't do stupid shit like I do. He doesn't have this constant need to cause drama like I do. At least Edward understands _that_ about me.

Standing in front of my apartment door after finishing school for the night, digging through my purse looking for the correct set of keys to unlock my apartment, I hear Edward's door open, causing me to look down the hall. His head is sticking out, slowly chewing a bite of a candy bar that he holds in his left hand and looking at me. I go back to digging through my purse, trying to ignore the fact that, in a sense, Edward is acknowledging me, just by _looking_ at me. For the last few days I've felt rather defeated since he refused to cave and forgive me, or just yell at me again. But his silent staring is giving me a little hope.

I hear him release a heavy sigh and then I hear his door close. My heart plummets to my toes but only until I hear thick footsteps on the carpeted hallway floor coming closer as I turn the lock to my apartment. I look up and Edward's right there next to me. He doesn't look angry anymore, just slightly irritated. I push my door open and step inside, looking over my shoulder, silently telling Edward to follow me.

I throw my purse on the small kitchen bar counter and turn to face Edward. It's then that he finally breaks his silence to me.

"Are we ever going to talk about they way things are between us?"

I only have one response for him.

"Things aren't any way between us, you've been mad and giving me the silent treatment for almost two whole-"

"That's not what I mean. Forget all that for now, we'll get to that. I'm talking about the _thing_ that we've been pretending isn't there, yet we've danced around it for some time now."

Edward throws him self down on the couch and makes him self at home, finishing his candy bar and tossing the wrapper on the coffee table. I, on the hand can't believe this conversation is happening. I knew it would come some day, but I didn't think it would be like this, and I didn't think Edward would be forcing me into admitting what I always refused to admit to myself.

Knowing my love of playing cards, he's reaching me on a level I can relate to, he wants to show his hand, and I guess I have to follow suit and show mine. All the cards on the table. Hold nothing up your sleeve. This is it.

"I didn't think you felt the same." I say in a hoarse whisper.

He lets out an incredulous laugh, an "are you kidding me" kind of laugh.

"Come _on. _You can't say that bullshit to me. It's humanly impossibly to say you _didn't know_ how I felt all this time."

He's right, I just turned a blind eye to his behavior toward me. I didn't think I would be enough to satisfy him.

I walk around and take a sit on the couch with Edward. I don't know what to do now, it's out in the open now, so what's next?

"I missed you. Like…_a lot_. Why where you so mad about James? You've had girlfriends before too. Yeah, I should've told you about him, but does it really make that much of a difference?"

"Yes! It makes all the difference in the world. You made it a secret for a reason, and you know exactly what that reason was. You _knew_ I wouldn't let something like that happen lying down. So you hid it from me."

"I didn't do it to hurt you." I defend immediately. "I wanted to ….get some _training_ or some _experience, _anything really!"

Edward stares me straight in the eye, "Training? If you want practice you come to _me_, not some fucking asshole that you don't fucking know!"

"I know I went about it the wrong way, and I'm sorry. I just don't want you to be mad at me anymore."

"I'm not mad, just mad that you'd let that prick put his…._hands_ and…" Edwards groans and scrubs his face with his hands.

"No one could treat you as good as I could."

I smile, cause I know he'd be the best boyfriend ever, but I also know he'd torture and make fun of me all the time because that's just how he is. Playful without cruelty. "I know you would."

He takes me hand gently and pulls me closer to him on the couch. Face to face.

"Let me show you." He smiles, making my eyes drawn to his lips.

He presses my hand to his chest, over his heart, and touches his warm lips to my trembling ones. My lips tingle. I press my lips a bit harder to his, wanting the moment to last a bit longer. A minute later, Edward's finishing the kiss with two sweet pecks to my lips, and one to the top of my hand that was over his heart.

"You should never want to rush into things like this with someone. You'll miss half of the joy of taking it slow."

We end up spread out on the couch, making out. When my first touched his, I pulled back and laughed.

"Your tongue tastes like chocolate." From his candy bar earlier.

"It's your favorite right?"

I smile and pick up where I was before I stopped kissing him, "Indeed."

6 Months Later….

Edward's apartment. In his bed. Naked. He's on top. I've never been with anyone like this, and I couldn't be happier that Edward's the _one._

Skin on skin is incredible. He's warm and soft, but his muscles remind me of the strength he has, making me feel safe and protected as he covers me, body resting between my legs. He's inside, and yeah, it hurt, but of course he was amazing and sweet, taking his time, giving me time to experience everything. Not wanting to rob me of any moment. I guess that's why he spent the first 30 minutes after entering me kissing every place he would reach, letting me relax and just…_feel._

My thighs wrapped around his waist once I got brave enough to move. I loved the feel of his weight, warm skin, his whispered words. Nothing was fast, there was no intense thrusting, no screams of passion. Just slow, measured movements and millions of kisses and tender touches of caressing flesh. Groans and moans, heavy, deep breathing, his left hand holding my right, and my left in his hair, not tugging but light scratching. Two chests wet with sweat, and eyes dead locked on each other.

And to seal the deal, two silent gasps when pleasure struck us.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**I'm on TWITTER: StephStew1**


End file.
